


Work from Home

by Nanababyboy



Series: Isabella's One-shots [2]
Category: We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Smacking, Bottom Na Jaemin, Fingering, Jaemin calls Jeno 'daddy', Jeno just came home from work, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Top Lee Jeno, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanababyboy/pseuds/Nanababyboy
Summary: After a long day of work, Jeno didn't except to see his baby fingering himself and screaming his name in their bedroom but he definitely enjoys watching it though.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Isabella's One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219754
Kudos: 22





	Work from Home

Jaemin has always been a good boy but sometimes he just really needs his daddy and when Jeno isn't at home, Jaemin has to find another way to stop himself from calling his daddy home from work just because of his horny self so Jaemin sucked each of his fingers and put them all inside of his hole because Jeno's dick is really big but it's bigger than Jaemin's hands which made Jaemin kind of sad but he would have to deal with it.

"D-daddy faster" Jaemin moaned out as he watched as his fingers went in and out of his hole, his hole clamped onto his fingers as he moved them in and out of his hole, it felt amazing but it would feel a lot better if he was clamping onto his daddy cock. Jaemin continued to fuck himself with his fingers while his other hand was on his dick moving it slowly up and down, Jaemin was already so fuck out and everything felt so good but he still wanted his daddy's cock.

"My my baby, are you fun there?" Jaemin looks up to see his daddy or Jeno standing by the bed with a hard dick out as he stroked himself, Jaemin was surprised but he was happy that Jeno was finally home, Jeno's dick was red and hard with pre-cum already coming out because they haven't had sex for a whole week.

"Daddy p-please help me" Jaemin whimpered out as he was still fingering himself, he could hear Jeno hum in agreement as Jeno sat on the bed to help Jaemin. Jeno immediately put his hands on Jaemin's hand that was in his hole and switched them as fast as possible which shocked Jaemin who screamed out a moan.

"Fuck baby are you that horny? You want my huge cock in you, pounding in and out of you like no tomorrow till you can't walk. Is that what you want baby?" Jeno asked as his fingers hit Jaemin's sweet spot so well, Jaemin couldn't hold his moans and he couldn't answer what Jeno had asked or at least not yet. Jeno slapped Jaemin ass really hard, so hard that it left a mark,

"I asked you a question baby, now answer it unless you really don't want my dick baby" Jeno said as he started to fuck Jaemin harder and faster with his fingers only to hear Jaemin trying to make a sentence.

"i-i w-want your d-dick so badly d-daddy please, fuck me hard" Jaemin said in between moans as he tried to touch himself but Jeno immediately pushed his hand away from his dick which made Jaemin whine as he threw his head back.

"Ok baby your wish is my command" Jeno said as he put on a condom on his dick, he immediately shoved his dick into Jaemin and gasped from how wet and tight it was which is exactly how he liked it.

"DADDY PLEASE MOVE!" Jaemin screamed out when Jeno put his dick into Jaemin's hole, usually it would hurt but Jaemin did a lot of preparation before this so he was still tight but it didn't hurt like it usually would. Jeno immediately started moving his hips up and down as he slowly pounded into Jaemin, Jaemin loved it but he wanted to be ripped open with Jeno's dick not have vanilla sex so he started pushing against Jeno's dick which made Jeno groan as he threw his head back.

"Baby fuck you always know how to handle my dick" Jeno said as he started to spend up his pace, you could hear the bed creaking and skin slapping throw out the house along with the moaning and groaning that Jaemin and Jeno were doing and it all felt so good. Jaemin knew that he was about to cum because as soon as Jeno put his dick into Jaemin, he felt like he would cum soon and Jeno could see it as well but he didn't care all he wanted was to fuck Jaemin and to hear Jaemin's beautiful voice as he moans.

"D-daddy, can I cum? Please let me cum" Jaemin said as his hips shattered and before Jeno could even say yes or no, he already had came but Jeno couldn't stop fucking Jaemin at all. Jeno continued to pound in and out of Jaemin till Jaemin passed out but even then, Jeno was still fucking him, Jeno had already came 4 times and the last time he came was around number 6. Once Jeno stopped fucking him, he immediately cuddled Jaemin and you can say that the next morning Jaemin was limping non-stop.


End file.
